


Invisible String

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mention of Brody/Rachel, Mention of Finn/Rachel, Romance, Season 4 Rewrite, Sexual References, f/f relationship, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: What happens when your supposed former enemy / friend catches you sneaking out of a hotel room? This is my take of the events starting with “I Do” on Season 4, rewriting some scenes with a Faberry pov.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a bit so bear with me. Hope you’ll enjoy the story and leave your comments, that are always more than welcome!

INVISIBLE STRING 

The moment he fell asleep, passed out beside her, she realized the mistake she had made. The seconds following that moment went by in a rush. She remembered getting her clothes back on and locating her purse before slipping out of the hotel room, grateful he was such a heavy sleeper with some alcohol in his system. 

“Going somewhere, Berry?” She couldn’t help the surprised squeal. She had gotten caught by none but her former tormentor and competitor for Finn’s love and attention.

“What are you doing here?” She walked away from the door and towards the blonde, who was leaning against the wall by the elevators with a cigarette dangling from her lips and her shoes in her hand.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She nodded to the door on her left. “I don’t think I am the person they want to see when they wake up, tomorrow. I wanted to get my car and go back to Lima, but I am not totally sober and my back is giving me hell.” Stretching, she felt her bones pop back into their rightful places. “Fuck yes.” She groaned.

“Was that your back?” Rachel reached for the spot and pressed her palm against it, pushing against the sore spot that was giving the blonde trouble. 

“Did you get here with your car?” She looked down at the brunette.

“I came with Finn but…” She looked over her shoulder. 

“I will give you a lift, but I need to shut my eyes for a few more hours. You’re going back to Lima, right?” Pushing the button, she heard the familiar ding followed by the doors opening in front of them. 

“Sleeping in your car isn’t a good option for your back.” She followed her in the elevator and rode with her down to the lobby floor.

“Mr. Schue booked so many rooms that we will be able to find an unoccupied one for a couple of hours.” She smirked and walked up to the front desk, where a red haired girl stood. 

“Good morning, how may I help you?” She smiled genuinely, even if tiredly. It was too early for everyone. 

“I was wondering if you could find a room for me and my friend over there for a few hours, to be able to get behind a wheel without any risk.” She squinted her eyes to check the name tag. “There should be a room under Fabray but it is no longer available, Meghan.” 

“Of course Miss Fabray.” She typed away on her laptop. “Room 605, sixth floor. It’s a king size bed with a private bathroom and a balcony.” She took the key and handed it to the blonde.

“Wonderful, you’re a lifesaver.” She winked, making the concierge blush. “One more thing, could you keep it between us? We don’t want to be bothered, really.”

Meghan looked between the two women and smiled knowingly. “Of course, Miss Fabray.”

“Great, thanks for the help.” Quinn nodded and walked back to the shorter brunette, who was about to clarify what was really going on there. “Save it, Berry. No need to shout it from the top of a mountain that we are not fucking.”

“Must you be so vulgar?” She followed the blonde back into the elevator and to the sixth floor. They were three floors above the original floor where they had met. 

“I’m just tired and I want to get in the shower. Do you mind if I go first?” She held the door open and slipped the key in the slot by the door, turning the lights on. 

“No, I don’t mind.” Rachel nodded, dropping her shoes and purse to the side. The room was bigger than the one she had left Finn in.

“I won’t be too long.” Quinn called from the bathroom and then shut the door closed behind her, leaving Rachel to her own thoughts. 

When Rachel emerged from the bathroom, thirty minutes later, she caught the glimpse of Quinn killing a cigarette on the ashtray and then getting back into the room. 

“Left or right?” Quinn walked to the bed. 

“Whichever is fine.” She kept on toweling her hair and watched the blonde settle in the side closest to the window. “You’re a smoker now?”

“I started before senior year and had to quit after the accident, but now I got back to it. It’s not serious, I can quit anytime.” She reclined back with her hands behind her head and ankles crossed. 

“That’s what every smoker says.” She pulled the covers back and got under them, relaxing in the fluffy pillows. 

“I am not like everyone.” Quinn looked at her with a smirk. 

“I know.” She held her gaze. 

“We should set up an alarm. I think a couple of hours should be enough.” She reached for her phone but found it dead. “Shit, I forgot to pack a charger.”

“Same. Thought I’d be back home after this.” Her own phone was running on a low battery and it kept on pinging, alerting of a new message from Finn. 

“He woke up didn’t he?” Chuckling she nodded to the phone.

“He’s literally spamming me. I hate text message language and he knows that.” She shut the phone off. “We can set up an alarm on this clock?”

“You know what? I don’t have any rush and unless we get kicked out for the checkout, we can sleep for as long as we need.” Quinn moved under the covers as well. “Don’t hog the covers.”

“Don’t snore.” Rachel said back, earning a swat on her arm.

“Don’t kick me.” Quinn turned on her side to face her, settling on her usual sleeping position. 

“Don’t cuddle me.” Rachel mimicked her pose, staring back at her.

“You wish, Berry.” Quinn nuzzled the pillow slowly and yawned into it. 

“Shut up, Fabray.” Rachel smiled at the way Quinn’s eyes fluttered closed and her lips curled in a pout, making her look so young and serene. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She didn’t know how long she had been asleep. Maybe it had been minutes or maybe hours, the notion of time had totally escaped her once they had slipped under the covers with their phones off and the curtains down. Only the clock on the nightstand could measure the time spent in an unconscious state and, for some reason, she didn’t really care about reading the red digits and make herself aware of it. 

She felt the warmth before she got a glimpse of it. She felt the warm skin under her palm and her cheek. She smelled the familiar body soap that she had used for herself. She heard the steady heartbeat under her ear. 

They had navigated towards each other as they slept, despite the jokes and attempts to put some distance between them. She was simply drawn in and her body molded against Quinn’s prone form, finding a comfortable spot on her bare chest where the ends of her robe had loosened, giving her full access to her creamy skin. 

Was she supposed to pull back and lie on her side of the bed? Was she supposed to ignore the feeling of peacefulness that had surrounded her and accompanied her in her dreams? Wasn’t she supposed to feel this kind of solace in Finn’s arms? Why did she even rub the furthest away from his embrace then?

“Your thoughts are so loud that I can’t sleep.” Quinn’s raspy and low tone startled her. 

“Improbable, Quinn.” Rachel muttered against the soft fabric of her robe, curling against her front. 

“I haven’t got a penny for your thoughts, do you accept VISA?” She chuckled, rubbing the sleep off her eyes with her palms.

“You should go for Comedy rather than Drama.” Rachel looked up at her, chin on her sternum. 

“I switched majors a couple of months ago. Creating writing was more appropriate for my sense of humor.” Quinn smirked at her. “You’re thinking about Finn?”

“Not at all. I just made a mistake and made it worse for us.” She closed her eyes. She kissed someone else when her boyfriend was waiting for her back in New York. She just fell asleep in someone else’s arms that made her feel safer and more comfortable than anyone else. 

“Nothing that cannot be fixed. You and Finn need to talk this out and clarify where you stand.” Quinn perched herself against the pillow. “You’ve been chasing each other for too long, maybe it’s time you stop running and meet halfway?” 

“I am not sure Finn is the person I want to run to.” She sat up, crossing her legs indian style to face the blonde.

“Is it because of the new guy? Brody, right?” Quinn furrowed her brows. 

“No. I don’t know…” She looked away ashamed. She had cheated on him with a guy she didn’t even want anymore. 

“You don’t have to kick yourself because of what happened with Finn. Cheating isn’t nice but mistakes happen and you can only learn from that.” Quinn sat up, tying the robe over her front. 

“Speaking from experience?” She blurted it out without thinking really.

“Ouch.” Quinn shook her head and got on her feet, to get to her purse.

“Sorry, don’t…” Rachel stood as well and pulled the purse out of her grasp before she could get to her cigarettes. “That was rude of me.”

“A bit.” Quinn looked down at her. “I always smoke one when I wake up, though.”

“You should cut this.” She threw the purse on the couch. “It’s not good for your health.”

“It’s not your concern.” Quinn rolled her eyes. 

“It is, you’re my friend.” Rachel moved with her, to stop her from getting to her cigarettes. 

“Are we? This is the first time we talk since we left this stupid town behind.” Quinn took a seat on the edge of the mattress, hands on her knees. “I gave you Metro Passes for you to use them, do you even have them?”

“Of course I do, who do you think I am?” Rachel leaned against the desk. 

“Someone who has moved on from Lima but not enough to avoid the same old mistakes.” She sighed. 

“I knew you wouldn’t understand this thing with Finn, but you’re no better with me. Weren’t you done with the anchors from your past like Puck?” She pointed to the hickey on her neck. 

“Totally done with that.” She chuckled. “This was not Puck’s doing.”

“Oh.” She furrowed her brows. 

“It was a mistake and we were both looking for an easy escape from our respective heartaches. She wasn’t thinking of me and I was definitely wishing for someone else.” She definitely needed a smoke, now.

“She? You slept with a woman? But…” Rachel was even more confused and hurt? Why was she even disappointed about knowing Quinn had slept with a woman?

“What? You think that my unwanted pregnancy and obvious repulsion for the male gender were not a clear way to identify myself as gay? Yale can be eye opening, you know?” She stood and took advantage of the moment to grab a cigarette.

“Who is she?” Rachel grabbed her by the wrist as she walked by, stopping her.

“I don’t kiss and tell, even if we did more than kissing.” She smirked. “Why do you even care?”

“I don’t. I am just curious...I guess.” She dropped her hand. 

“I didn’t ask about you and Finn and I really don’t want to let my mind go there. Heard enough stories from Santana to last a lifetime.” She padded barefoot to the balcony and lit the cigarette up, inhaling deeply. 

“We didn’t…” Rachel rubbed her arms with her hands and leaned against the open window frame, staring at the blonde’s back.”We didn’t go all the way.”

“Why not?” Quinn looked at her. “Nevermind, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. It’s your business.”

“But I want to tell you.” Rachel leaned against the balcony beside her and followed her gaze on the sun rising in front of them. “We didn’t get past making out because...well you know.”

“Because of his obvious lack of self control? I get it, but he could try a little harder.” Quinn chuckled, blowing the smoke out of her nostrils. 

“You get it?” Rachel looked at her profile.

“You’re gorgeous, that’s undeniable.” Quinn said it so casually. It felt like she was stating an obvious remark, like saying the solar system is heliocentric. 

“You think that, really?” She took the cigarette from her lips and borrowed a drag. 

“Since when do you smoke, Berry?” She took it back to finish it with one last drag. 

“Since when do you think I am beautiful?” Rachel followed her back into their shared room. 

“I never thought the opposite, but I stopped seeing it as a threat and just took it for what it is. You’re beautiful and I am an asshole for having tried to make you feel bad about your appearance. You didn’t deserve it.” She took a seat on the armchair by the window.

“I know you’re sorry.” She nodded softly. 

“Good.” She checked the time on the nightstand clock by the bed. “We should get out of here before everyone else does.”

“You’re not tired are you? I can drive.” She agreed with the proposal. 

“I am fine, we can get coffee on our way back to Lima.” She stretched her arms above her head and felt the familiar pop in her backbone and neck, relieving her off her stiffness. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**1 week later**

Quinn couldn’t deny the fact this guy was attractive and that Rachel had clearly a type.

Tall and dark haired men, with broad shoulders and a crooked smile that was supposed to make women melt at their feet. It probably worked with everyone else, but her. 

She had seen him enter the room and now that she was face to face with him, she couldn’t stop herself from studying him. 

She could see the confusion on his face and the worry about his darkest secrets being spilled out, before he could really do it himself. Before he told Rachel the truth about himself. 

“Okay, well...I am going to leave you two alone for a little girl talk. Have fun.” Santana patted her on the shoulder on the way out of the hotel room. 

She had just left without really leaving after all. 

She was probably hovering in the hallways outside the door, ready to step in if ever needed to.

“Listen, I can explain this.” He held his hand out, trying to placate her obvious anger boiling inside of her. 

“Save it.” Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. “I am not the one you should explain yourself to. I am not your girlfriend and I don’t think you’ll have one after tonight.”

“I love her.” He took a step forward.

“I don’t doubt that, but she deserves the truth and if you won’t tell her, someone else will have to.” Quinn sighed. “You know this is wrong.”

“No one can afford being shipped to an Ivy League school without having to work a single day of their life.” He scoffed. 

“I am not judging you.” She shook her head. “You needed to do what you had to but you didn’t have to lie to her. She deserved more than a lie.” She turned to leave. 

“Does she know you have feelings for her?” He called out, making her stop dead in her tracks. “Easier to say than done, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked at him over her shoulder. 

“Oh, I think you do.” He took a step forward. “You came all the way from Yale to do what exactly? You could’ve let Santana deal with it or anyone else, but you decided to deal with it yourself.”

“I don’t think you would have liked the ex-boyfriend option, though.” She chuckled imagining Finn in her shoes, standing there and probably kicking him around, like one of those chairs in high school. 

“So, you did it in my best interest?” It was his turn to chuckle. “You’re waiting for the moment to drop on her doorstep, once she kicked me to the curb.”

“If she does kick you out of her life, it’s because you decided to lie to her face.” She turned around, clearly upset. “Don’t turn tables with me, you’re the one in the wrong here.”

“And you’re the one sticking your fake nose into my business.” He felt the slap before he could even dodge it. 

“Talk to Rachel or I’ll come find you myself and I’ll kick your sorry ass from here back to that small town you came from.” She shoved him back and then turned around, to walk out of the hotel room. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

It had been less than an hour since she had walked back into her single dorm room, at Yale, when the knock happened. She really hoped it wasn’t one of the girls from her American Literature study group inviting her to one of the parties off campus, because she was wiped and she only wanted to drop face first on her mattress and sleep for long hours. 

“Rachel?” She had to lean against the doorway, blinking a couple of times to make sure she was not hallucinating the brunette in front of her. 

“Quinn.” She stormed in her room, without giving her enough time to protest so Quinn simply shut and locked the door behind herself. 

“What are you doing here?” She leaned against the door and looked at the brunette, who had dropped her bag on the floor, by the bed. “Can I offer you something to drink or eat?”

“I’m not here to stay, Quinn. I want to know what you told Brody to make him break up with me.” She opened her coat, revealing a small black dress. “He just packed his things and left, without any explanation.”

“And you’re asking me? Why do you think I have anything to do with this?” She moved to the second shelf behind her History book, producing a bottle of tequila. She totally loved Santana, sometimes. 

“Because I know you had a chat with him. Santana set it up and you were there, to finish her job.” She watched the blonde get a glass and pour some amber liquid in it. 

“So much for keeping it a secret.” She also hated her, more than just sometimes. “What do you want me to tell you, Rachel? I gave him a talk but I didn’t tell him to break up with you. I just wanted him to be honest with you.” 

“Are you honest with me, Quinn? ‘Cause it feels like the pot and kettle story, here.” She took her coat off, feeling the temperature rise because of the argument they were having. “Were you being honest with me when you didn’t mention that the woman you slept with was Santana?”

“I didn’t tell you because it had nothing to do with you. It’s not like I cheated on you with her, did I?” She finished her glass. “Brody was your boyfriend and owed you the truth, I just gave him a little push in that direction.” 

“A push out of the door, maybe.” She scoffed. 

“I get it. You’re angry because he left and you can’t take it out on him, anymore. Did you come here to use me as your emotional punching bag? Go ahead then, punch me.” She opened her arms wide, expecting a reaction from her. “Punch me!” She yelled enough to startle the brunette. 

“I should have never come here.” She looked away, almost defeated. 

“We all make mistakes that we end up regretting soon afterwards, when the emotions do not cloud our judgement.” She sat the glass down. “I should’ve never confronted him.” 

“I came here because I was angry, what’s your excuse?” She looked at the blonde. 

“Same, I guess.” She muttered under her breath. “Look, I’m exhausted and it’s too late for you to go back to New York now.” She checked her wristwatch. “You can borrow something from my closet and have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I can find a hotel room or catch the last train.” She checked her phone. 

“No, it’s not safe. You can always leave first thing tomorrow morning, if you have classes or something.” She moved to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts for her to wear. “There are fresh towels under the sink and a spare toothbrush in the right cabinet.” She pointed to the red door at the end of the short hallway. “Are you hungry? I can grab something from the cafeteria.” 

“I ate a granola bar on the train.” She shook her head. “Thanks, I guess.” She nodded and walked towards the bathroom, to have a quick shower and change in her night clothes. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Quinn?” She called out in the dark, knowing the blonde was still awake even if she couldn’t really see her. She felt her toss and turn, restless almost as much as she was. 

“Yeah? Are you cold?” Quinn looked her way through the darkness. “I’ve got an extra duvet, if you want.” 

“When were you going to tell me you have feelings for me?” Rachel said so softly, that Quinn thought she had imagined it. That she was dreaming of it. 

“What?” Her words were caught in her throat, sudden dry, 

“You have feelings for me, don’t you?” Rachel sat up against the headboard, with her knees bent to her chest. “Santana hinted at it, but I want to know the truth and I want to hear it from you.” 

“What did she tell you about this?” She sighed. She was going to kick her best friend’s ass as soon as she had her at reach. 

“Not much, really. She slept with you to forget about Brittany and you did the same.” She switched the bedside lamp on. “You mentioned that as well, but it couldn’t have been Puck or Finn and Sam is with Mercedes.”

“And what makes you think I am pining after you?” She sat up, resting her back against the couch and her feet on the ground. 

  
“You called me gorgeous.” She crossed her legs under her, turning to the blonde. “And you came to New York to deal with Brody, like Finn would have but you handled it your way. You did it for me, rather than yourself.” 

“I care about you, as a friend.” She hoped the lie was remotely believable. 

“Liar.” She slipped off the bed and stood on her feet. 

“What do you want me to say, Rachel?” Quinn stood as well, arms around herself almost protectively. 

“The truth. I want to know if you were thinking of me, when you were with her.” Rachel took a tentative step forward. “I want to know if you felt it too, when we fell asleep together in that hotel room, hidden away from everyone else.” She reached out for her hands, untangling her arms. “I want to know why you confronted Brody without coming to find me afterwards.” 

“Will that change anything between us? Will the truth change the way you feel about me? ‘Cause I don’t need another reason to hurt over this.” Quinn let her hands be held by Rachel’s. 

“Try me.” Rachel stepped in her personal space and rested her hands on her hips, fingering the fabric of her t-shirt. 

“I saw you with Finn that night and I felt this pang in my chest because I knew I had no reason to feel hurt over someone who would never be mine.” Her hands rested at her sides, clenching and unclenching slowly. “Santana was the closest friend who got what I was going through and alcohol did the rest. It was just two friends using each other, but I would have never gone through it if…”

“If I had been available.” She trailed her fingers up her sides and then across her chest, to press her palms over her heart. 

“But you’re not, are you?” Her hands reached for her wrists, wondering whether she wanted to keep those hands on or off her. 

“I just broke up with Brody, Quinn.” She sighed looking away. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

“I know.” She brought her palms to her mouth and kissed each, twice. “I wanted you to be happy. I’ve always wanted you to be happy.”

“With or without you?” Rachel stared back at the blonde, who nodded softly. “Why?”

“There’s no space for selfishness when you love someone.” Quinn held her hands in hers, this time. “Of course I’d prefer the former, but you can’t force love on someone.”

“I don’t know what I feel.” The brunette’s forehead dropped against her chest. It felt so familiar to what she felt when she had woken up in her arms, just a couple of weeks before. 

“Figure it out and I’ll be here.” Quinn kissed the crown of her head, dropping her arms around her waist to hold her. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**3 weeks later**

They hadn’t spoken in weeks since that night in Quinn’s dorm room at Yale. They had exchanged a simple yet sterile text to wish each other Happy Easter but it ended there, without any follow up. It was the first time they were going to run into each other since then. It was the first time they were going to see each other, with the same questions lingering in the air. 

  
  


“Hey, Rachel.” Finn had found her as soon as she had gotten into the living room, after having hung the coat on the rack by the door. “Here.” He offered her a familiar red cup that smelled so strong, that her stomach ached in advance. 

“Finn, hi.” She kept the cup at her side and looked up at him.

“You never called me back.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I heard you and that guy broke up, so I thought you’d call me.” 

“Why?” She furrowed her brows. 

“Because…” He looked around to ensure there was still enough distance between them and the rest of the party crowd. “Because of what we did that night, after Mr. Schue’s wedding.”

“You mean what we didn’t do?” She couldn’t help the snappy remark. 

“I drank too much and if you had been there when I woke up, we could have tried again.” He was embarrassed for his horrific performance. “I needed some more time.”

“You got enough time, Finn.” She sighed and sat her cup on the table by the couch. “I think it’s a good thing nothing happened between us. It would have been a mistake.” 

“Because of that guy? He was bad for you, Rachel. Kurt told me stuff about him and if I had been there-”

“But you weren’t, Finn. You put me on a train and sent me on my way.” She interrupted him, raising her voice. “You chose to break up with me and I moved on, Finn. You can’t choose to get me back when it’s convenient for you, it doesn’t work like that.”

“I made a mistake. I promise I won’t do it again…” He tried to take her hand, but she took a step back. 

“I’m sorry, Finn, but I can’t do this with you anymore.” She moved past the guy when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair, moving upstairs. She quickened her pace, pushing past the people dancing or simply chatting in the hallways, not to lose sight of Quinn. “Quinn, wait up…”

“Rachel?” Quinn stopped before disappearing past the last door at the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall, bringing a cup to her lips. 

“Hey.” Rachel stood in front of her. 

“Hey.” Quinn smiled so softly, that she felt her heart flutter. “Are you alright?” 

“Can we talk?” Rachel nodded to the room where she was heading to. 

“Of course.” Quinn nodded and led her way back into the room, keeping the door open for her to slip in first before following after her. 

“Is this Mercedes’ bedroom?” She looked around the room. 

“No, it’s her guest room. It’s where I stayed when she took me in.” She trailed her hand over the familiar dresser. “I liked it here, it felt like a real home.” 

“I see.” She nodded watching the blonde take a trip down her memory lane. For someone so young, she had gone through so much already that she wondered how she managed to pick herself up, after every kick. 

“What did you want to talk about?” She leaned against the door, sipping slowly. 

“I…” She furrowed her brows. Her mind had gone suddenly blank. She had thought of the moment she’d run into Quinn again. She had thought about what she wanted to say or do, but now she was at loss. 

“I saw you with Finn.” She said softly, almost defeated. “He’s been bragging about you two reconnecting since I walked in the house. Are you giving it a new try?”

“No. I told him we’re done, for good.” She was quick to reassure her. “Being with him would be a mistake.”

“As long as you’re sure about that.” She finished her cup and sat it down on the dresser. “But you are not here to talk about Finn, are you?”

“No.” She took a step closer, resting her hands on each side of Quinn’s head, against the door. “I am not here for Finn.” 

“What are you here for, then?” Her hands cupped the sides of her face, tilting it backwards to stare down into her chocolate eyes. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Quinn.” Her hands dropped on her hips, holding her by the waist as she got fully in her personal space. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Her forehead dropped against Rachel’s. She was so close that she could almost feel the taste of her lip-gloss on her own lips. 

“I needed to wrap my mind about the way you make me feel.” She pushed against Quinn’s forehead, pressing her back against the closed door. “There are things that should be told in person, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, true.” She tilted her head slightly, hovering Rachel’s mouth with hers. 

“Quinn…” She closed her eyes, anticipating the moment their lips would finally touch for the first time. She had imagined it for days and, if she was really honest with herself, she’d say she had imagined it even for longer than that. She had always wondered what kissing Quinn Fabray would feel like. 

“QUINN!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS, WE NEED YOU FOR BEER PONG.” Santana’s voice startled them both. She slammed her fist against the other side of the door, making Quinn step from it. “BERRY COME DOWN AS WELL.” 

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Quinn looked at the brunette, who was still holding onto her waist. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am fine.” She patted her sides. “We better get downstairs or she’ll knock the door down.” Stepping from her arms, she headed for the door but Quinn held onto her hand, stopping her. “I’ll give you a ride home later, so we can talk about this.” 

“Sounds good.” Nodding, Quinn followed her out of the door and back downstairs, where the party was still going on. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“I didn’t think you’d be so skilled at Beer Pong.” Rachel followed her inside her mansion, after having driven her back home. 

“I have great eye-hand coordination.” Quinn dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and locked the door behind herself. “What time are your Daddies expecting you home?”

“They’re not…” She hung the coat by Quinn’s and left her boots by the door, having seen the blonde do the same with hers. “They’re out of town for my Dad’s medical conference in Columbus.” 

“Good.” Quinn nodded softly and advanced on her, backing her into the front door this time. “So, you won’t have to worry about your curfew.”

“I haven’t had a curfew since I turned 18, Quinn.” She leaned back, holding onto the front of her dress for support. 

“Alright, smartass.” Quinn chuckled and leaned down to brush her nose over Rachel’s. It was a tender gesture that still caused Rachel’s breath to catch in her throat. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Rachel’s palms slid over her chest and neck, cupping each side to guide her face closer. 

“Where were we, before we got rudely interrupted by Santana?” Quinn’s hands rested against the cold wood. She braced herself against it, to support her weight. 

“I think you were about to kiss me.” Rachel whispered. 

“Why should I be the one kissing you first?” Quinn pulled back before their lips fully connected, smirking triumphantly at the frustrated look on Rachel’s face. 

“Quinn…” Rachel groaned, pulling at her dress to get her back in her personal space. “Stop fucking around with this and kiss me already.” 

“You’re so bossy.” The blonde kept on smirking. 

“Fine, whatever. Don’t kiss me.” She pushed against the blonde’s chest, trying to make her stumble back and escape her grip, but her attempts lost their force when Quinn’s lips connected with hers. 

“I am not kissing you.” Quinn whispered against her mouth and then leaned forward again, taking her bottom lip hostage.

“Totally.” Rachel’s hands got lost in her blonde hair. Her fingers threaded through it slowly while their mouths chased one another, in a series of soft pecks and longer exchanges. Keeping their lips sealed closed, they simply pressed their mouths together, finding different angles to connect with tenderness. 

“We should move this upstairs.” Quinn pecked her once more and then nodded to the area above their heads. 

“Isn’t your couch closer?” She had caught a glimpse of it through the mirror. 

“It’s extremely uncomfortable though.” She nodded. 

“Being the gentlewoman you are, you should let me be on top then.” Rachel chuckled at the shocked look on her face. “What time is your Mother coming back?”

“No idea. That’s why we should go up to my room. It has a lock.” Quinn pecked her smiling lips. 

“Alright, Miss Fabray. Let’s go up to your room.” She nodded and followed the blonde host, up the stairs. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Where did you go?” Quinn woke up at the feeling of the mattress dip under Rachel’s additional weight and the covers being lifted off her. 

“Bathroom.” She settled on her side and snuggled back into the blonde, who simply curled around her from behind.

“Why did you get dressed?” Quinn’s fingers slipped under the hem of the t-shirt she had clearly borrowed from her closet. Her fingers brushed over her hipbone and down to her stomach, above the hem of her panties. 

“I…” Rachel’s eyes closed. Being naked in the darkness was something, but revealing herself when the morning came was something she wasn’t really ready to face. Not when Quinn Fabray was lying beside her, in all her naked glory. 

“Rachel?” Quinn felt more awake now that she had sensed the brunette’s insecurities. 

“It’s morning.” Rachel muttered in the pillow. 

“I know, but it doesn’t change anything for me.” Quinn’s hand slipped from under her shirt to rest on her side, caressing it slowly. “Are you regretting what we did?” 

“No.” Rachel reached for her hand and brought her arm around her, needing to feel the blonde closer. “It was beautiful and it felt so right doing it with you.” 

“Then, what’s wrong?” She brushed her lips over her neck from behind. “You think that seeing you naked the morning after will make me change my mind about it?” 

“I am not beautiful like you or Santana.” Rachel shut her eyes closed, feeling the tears threaten to fall. 

“You’re right, you’re not equally beautiful.” She whispered softly in her ear, making Rachel’s heart drop for a moment. “You’re more beautiful than any woman I’ve laid eyes on.” She kissed it reassuringly. 

“You’re just saying it.” Rachel looked at her over her shoulder, expecting to see the condescence in her eyes but she couldn’t. She could only lose herself in the way Quinn’s eyes stared at her, with love and honesty. 

“No, I am not.” She loosened her grip enough to let Rachel roll in her arms to face her. “I meant every word I said to you.” She let her hand trail around her hip and back down the hem of her t-shirt, to caress the soft skin hidden underneath. “If you want to keep it on, it’s fine by me but just know that my opinion will stay the same.” 

Rachel nodded and pulled back to tug her shirt off, dropping it back on the floor followed by her underwear. Reclining back, she expected to see Quinn’s eyes hungrily wander over her now naked body, but she was simply staring at her face. She was simply looking at her face, to read her reaction to her own gesture. 

“Come here.” Quinn lifted the covers to allow her to manoeuvre herself back on top of the blonde, where she had slept for most of the night. “Are you okay?” She pressed her lips against the side of her face and held her around the waist and back, with both her arms. 

“Now, yes.” Rachel nodded softly and hid her face against her shoulder. She let her hand drop to her left side, caressing the small scar left by the tube used to help her breathe after the accident. 

“You think we rushed this?” Quinn whispered against her forehead. “I mean…”

“If we had met for the first time yesterday, maybe yes.” Rachel tilted her head to place a soft kiss against her jawline. “But we have been tiptoeing around this for years, we both know that.” 

“Without Finn in the picture, maybe we would’ve ended here sooner.” Quinn nodded and nuzzled her forehead with her nose. “But he had a purpose after all.” 

“Indeed.” She chuckled and leaned up to peck her lips softly. “When are you going back to Yale?” 

“The day after tomorrow.” She brushed her fingers along her outline of her face, pushing the hair back behind her ear. “I’m driving back, so I could take a detour and drop you in New York?” 

“Or I could drive back with you and then make use of the Metro North Pass to go back to New York later next week. Classes start back on Wednesday.” She slipped fully on top of the blonde, resting her weight on her elbows each side of her head. 

“Or that.” Quinn nodded and met her kiss halfway. “You can make a playlist for the trip if you want.” She smiled at the squeal coming from the girl on top of her. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**2 weeks later**

When she exited the bathroom, after the last nausea wave, she was surprised to find a familiar blonde sitting on the edge of her mattress, with her hands in her lap and looking down at her feet. 

“Quinn…” Rachel had to hold herself up, against the doorway. She had never wanted Quinn to find out like that. She had never wanted Quinn to find out at all, given the recent development in their relationship. It was so fresh and new that something like this was going to burn it to the ashes before they even attempted to put the fire down. 

“Santana called me.” She reached in her purse and produced a familiar rectangular box. “I asked them to give us some time for this.” 

“I…I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know where to start.” She felt another wave hitting her and she wasn’t sure whether it was because of ‘it’ or because she was about to tell her girlfriend she was pregnant with someone else’s baby. 

“I think you should start by taking a test.” She took a step forward and handed her the box. “And then we’ll go from there.” 

“We?” She took it and looked up at her, not really knowing what to expect. Was Quinn going to stick around despite the circumstances? She couldn’t really blame her for choosing to walk out of the door and out of her life.

“It’s your body and your choice to make, but I’m not going anywhere.” Quinn cupped her face with both hands, drawing her in her arms. She felt Rachel’s weight drop against hers, almost making her stumble back. 

“Quinn, what am I going to do?” She held onto her for dear life. Both hands clung to her back and her head pressed against her chest, crying slowly into her shirt. 

“I don’t know, Rachel. But we can figure it out together…” She kissed her temple and cheek, wiping her tears with her mouth. “You’re not alone.” 

“You promise?” She whispered against her chest. Her voice was so small that it broke Quinn’s heart. 

“Yes, I promise.” Quinn tilted her head back to drop a soft and comforting kiss on her lips. “You should go ahead, I’ll be back here ok?” She nodded to the test in her hand. 

“Okay.” She sighed softly and then looked back at the blonde. “Don’t go anywhere.” She pecked her again and disappeared in the bathroom. 

She took her seat back on the edge of the bed and released a sigh she didn’t even realize she was holding in. Thoughts filled her mind, but one thing was for sure: she wasn’t going to give up on Rachel.

“Hey.” The familiar voice startled her from her thoughts, so she looked up to see Rachel walk to her and stand in front of her, with her eyes casted downwards not to show the puffiness caused by the tears. 

“Hey.” Tugging by her hands, she helped the brunette sit in her lap and crossed one of her arms behind her back while the other stroked her hip slowly. 

“I’m such a mess, why do you want me after this?” She sobbed lightly, hands over her eyes. 

“Because I love you.” Quinn kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her face into her shaking shoulder. “I have loved you for so long and I am not going to run because you might be carrying someone else’s baby.” She whispered softly. 

“What if I...what if I can’t keep it?” She looked down at her stomach, rubbing it lightly. “I don’t know if I want to.” 

“Then I’ll take you there to deal with it.” She cupped her face and lifted it slowly, to stare into her eyes. “I’m going to support you in this, whatever you may want to do.” 

“I love you.” Rachel sniffed softly and leaned down to kiss her softly. “I know I could have chosen a better moment to say it, but I do…”

“It’s fine.” She smiled softly. “I’ve waited so long for you to say it.” 

“I should check it out.” She pecked her lips lovingly and then looked towards the bathroom, where she had left the test. 

“Okay.” She let her off her lap and stood as well, following her. Leaning against the doorway, she watched Rachel take in a deep breath and then take the test in her hands, almost shaking. She could still remember when she was the one doing that, in the pristine bathroom of the Fabray household where her life was changed forever. 

“Quinn…” Rachel’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Rachel.” Quinn straightened herself and looked at her, expecting to read the answer on her face but it was almost blank. Was that elation? Was that sorrow? She couldn’t tell. 

“It’s negative.” She dropped it back in the sink and washed her hands quickly. “It’s negative.” She repeated slowly. 

“That’s…” She didn’t know what to say. Was it what Rachel wanted? 

“That’s good.” She reassured her and walked slowly towards her. “I might have to buy a few more tests and book an appointment with my obgyn just to make sure.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Quinn nodded and took her back in her arms, as soon as she was at arms’ reach. 

“Thank you.” Rachel rested her head into the crook of her neck and slipped her arms around her waist, to hold onto her and let herself be held. 

“No need to. You’d have done the same for me.” She kissed her temple lingeringly and let her eyes drop back on the negative pregnancy test. She kept on staring at it, feeling a huge weight being lifted off both their shoulders and, of course, their relationship. It seemed the fire was being extinguished, after all. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**A month later**

She saw her before she was spotted herself. She could have recognized that beanie, polka dot dress and penny loafers anywhere. She could have been able to tell Rachel from anyone else, even in a crowd of thousands people gathered there for a concert. 

“Rach…” Quinn jogged the remaining feet separating her from her girlfriend. Her English lesson had lasted longer than scheduled, making her miss their appointment at the New Haven train station. 

“Hi.” Rachel beamed at her sight. She got off the suitcase where she was sitting and met her halfway, pulling her down for a soft kiss. 

“Hi.” Quinn smiled into the kiss and held her closer, stealing a couple of pecks before tugging her down the hallway, inside her dorm room. “Sorry, I was going to call you but Professor Grant wanted to talk to me.”

“It’s fine, I know my way around here.” She pushed the blonde against the now closed door and leaned in to catch her lips in a harder kiss. One of those kisses that left them hungry for more. One of those kisses that made their toes curl and their hearts flutter with happiness. 

“What was that for?” Quinn was still dazed after it. Her eyes were half closed and her lips swollen, due to the way she had been kissed so thoroughly. 

“Because I missed you.” Rachel leaned back on her heels and used her hands to massage the back of her girlfriend’s neck, where she was holding onto. 

“I missed you too.” She nodded and leaned in to drop another kiss on her addictive mouth. Lips parted slowly to feel their tongues brush intimately, curling around each other in an embrace that mirrored their own bodies. 

“I’ve got news.” Rachel breathed out, parting from Quinn. 

“Is it about your audition?” Quinn smiled and pecked her lips quickly. 

“Yes.” She beamed at her. “I had my callback for Funny Girl.” She grinned so widely that Quinn felt like falling in love, for a second time. “I had my callback, Quinn.”

“You’re serious?” Quinn’s heart filled with pride. “You did it, Rachel. You freaking did it.” She pulled her in her arms, holding onto her with all she got. 

“I still haven’t gotten the part, Quinn. It’s me and two other girls, but I might get it.” She rested their foreheads together, staring into her eyes full of love. 

“You’ll get it. I know you will.” Nodding, she pulled her in for a soft kiss. “What did your parents say? What did Kurt and Santana say?” 

“They don’t know. You’re the first one.” She chuckled at her shocked look. “You’re my girlfriend, Quinn. You’re always going to be the first person I’ll share this with. No one else.”

“I love you.” Quinn said against her lips, making it hard for Rachel to reply given the way she was being kissed and pushed towards the bed. “I love you so freaking much.” With one last push, she was crawling over the brunette and had her dress on the floor, followed by her front clasp bra. 

“I love you too.” Rachel helped her take her summer dress off, joining hers by the foot of the bed. 

“I’ll take you out tonight. We need to celebrate.” She whispered against her pulse, where she was currently latching on with her mouth. 

“We can celebrate here, like this…” Her fingers tangled in her hair, as her other hand pushed against the blonde’s back, urging their hips together. It had been less than two weeks since their last time, but it felt like months. She couldn’t get enough of Quinn. She couldn’t get enough of feeling her against her or inside of her. 

“Of course, but I want to make it special for you.” With one last kiss against her hickey, she scaled her way back to her lips and dropped their foreheads together. “I’m proud of you.” 

“I know and it means greatly for me.” She cupped her heated cheeks with both hands. She held her face there as their bodies slid together, heatedly. Their limbs were so tangled that no one could’ve told one from the other. “You mean everything to me.” 

“I feel the same, you know that?” She panted against her lips when their thighs slipped between each other’s legs and pressed right where they both needed it the most. 

“Yes, I know.” She managed to roll them over, mindful not to end up off the mattress like it had happened a couple of times before. “Quinn…” She pinned her hands above their heads and sat astride her waist, holding her down with her weight. 

“Rachel…” She breathed her name out softly. It felt like a perfect secret that was for their ears only. 

“Do you ever get the feeling this was always meant to happen?” She laced their fingers against the mattress and stared down into her eyes. Eyes that twinkled like stars shining for her. “That we were meant to be together, in the end?”

“I always believed that you were the one for me.” Quinn smiled softly and leaned up to catch her lips in a soft kiss. “It’s just pretty to think that all along there was some string tying you to me.” She whispered softly before pulling her in for one more kiss. 

_ Time, curious time _

_ Gave me no compasses, gave me no signs _

_ Were there clues I didn’t see? _

_ And isn’t it just so pretty to think _

_ All along there was some _

_ Invisible string _

_ Tying you to me? _

_ **THE END** _

_ **thoughts? Comments?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift’s new album has been playing non stop and even if I am not an actual fan, the songs got stuck in my mind. 
> 
> Borrowing the reference from Invisible String #folklorealbum


End file.
